Like I Never Broke Her Heart
by LeightonAliceAphrodite
Summary: JxB Bella never jumped, Alice never returned, Edward never tried to commit suicide, so Bella never had to save him. Edward comes back after 1 1/2 years to take Bella back, only to be graced with a surprise. Songfic. Not my characters or lyrics
1. Chapter 1

**Look at her with you**

**Her eyes are shining she looks brand new**

**Last time I saw her she was falling apart**

**She was crying at the Fleetwood Fair**

**Now she's laughing and tossing her hair**

**Cause she loves you like I never broke her heart**

I smiled as my car slipped down the unusually familiar path to Bella Swan's house. It'd been 1 1/2 years since I'd left her, and I had to come back. I had been so close to dying…So close. But it was all going to change today…today I'd have her again.

I parked my red charger (a get well soon' sort of gift from Carlisle) in the woods and ran the rest of the way to her house. I stopped short and hid in the bushes, my mouth dropping at the sight before my. Her and some….boy were lying on her front yard, on their stomaches, smiling, laughing and kissing repetitively. Their feet swayed in the air, mingling with each others, like some kind of footsie game.

_"I'm no good for you Bella….I don't want you to come with me."_

There had been tears in her eyes that day. She was trying so hard not to show them, but I could smell their salty blasphemy. It was so hard to leave her there, all broken, but I knew I had to.

But now look at her. It was a jealous slap in the face to me, how she was acting towards this new boy. They were in love. It was so obvious. She laughed again as the wind picked up her hair and threw her mouthwatering scent my way again. I barely noticed it. The boy rolled over on top of her and kissed her nose before putting his forehead to hers.

**Like I never said goodbye**

_"Bella, We're leaving."_

**Never made her cry**

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised you wouldn't leave me."_

_"As long as it was what was best."_

**Never told a lie**

_"You don't want me?"_

_"No"_

**Never crossed the line**

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying? I'm thinking of Charlie of course."_

**Or pushed too hard**

_"Don't worry. You're human – your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind.."_

**I never slammed the door or made her walk the floor**

She had followed me, I heard her. And she didn't know it but I was silently following her the whole way. She did it without thinking, it was obvious. She walked for hours, and soon, by morning, A werewolf – in human form - had found her and taken her back to Charlie….

**I wonder where I went when I went too far**

**She loves you like I never broke her heart**

But now! What a change. This boy…this…werewolf of a boy was holding her like I didn't dare and kissing her with a passion I wasn't allowed, for fear of her swallowing my venom.

**At the time I didn't know**

**just what I had til she let go**

**of me and fell right into your arms**

The saddest part? I knew I had to let this go on, without showing myself to her and without begging her back into my life. Why? Because I had meant for this to happen. When I left her, I had hoped she'd move onto someone new. But, now…Could I live through this?

**So Il'l turn away if she looks at me**

**I've done enough**

**She's finally free**

**Yes she loves you like I never broke her heart**

She pushed the boy off of her all of a sudden and looked right to the forest. Directly at me. I gulped and kept perfectly still, knowing she couldn't possibly see me with her human eyes. My head was being the rational one. My heart, it hoped and prayed she knew it was me in the woods and not some common ground squirrell or something. It wanted her to come running to me and throw her arms around my neck and laugh and smile and kiss me again, just like she had been kissing him.

**I've never seen her look better than she looks tonight**

**I don't know what you do but you're doing something right**

**Saw her somewhere the other day**

**But she just smiled and looked away**

But she did none of that. She didn't run to me nor did she look away like it was some animal. She smiled. She smiled straight at me. A small smile. An insignificant smile. The type of smile you'd see someone giving you when you told a sad story and they didn't know what else to say so they smiled just because.

A knowing smile. An I'll see you later smile. A goodbye smile.

**Like I never broke her heart**

"What is it Babe?" The boy asked.

"Nothing. Just an old friend." She replied, standing up and helping him up before walking away. Barely a whisper, I heard "Goodbye Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

**From the moment that we met **

My world was turned around, upside down

Bella drove her red bulbous truck to Forks High, mentally preparing herself for the Cullen – Forks reunion. She wished with all her might that Jacob could be here with her. But Billy had said no, as usual. Charlie had come home early yesterday, to inform her of their coming back. She already knew of course, though she didn't know how, it was almost like she had felt his presence in the woods when her and Jacob were lying outside.

**To some degree I still regret **

**My memory for keepin you around**

She thought back to the days when Edward was dripping off her every thought like honey off a spoon, painfully anticipating yet bittersweet. Jacob came along though, and the thoughts of Edward became fewer and far between until she only thought about him every few hours or so. It kept on until she didn't even feel the pain at the thought or mention of his name, his family or his kind. She was with Jacob now. And _they_ were in love. It was his turn.

So Bella pulled up at the school, parking in her usual spot, the spot that had been hers since her first day there. And Edward's Stupid Shiny Volvo took its spot back, it having been unoccupied for a year and a half now. Everyone stared at her as she got out and walked towards the school. Everyone whispered to their friends. And she knew what they were all thinking. Edward and her would get back together now. They were all wrong though, and it shouldn't have been that hard to figure out. She'd been hanging out publicly with Jacob for months now and most everyone knew they were an item. The day continued in much the same fashion, and she had no real way to escape it until lunch.

So when lunch did arrive, Bella skipped out on eating and just walked into the forest, sitting on a tree root and pulling out her cell to see if Jacob had texted her yet today. He had.

_Hows it goin?_

Bella smiled. Always blunt. 'Just how we new it would.'

The reply came almost instantly. '_Sorry Babe. Mayb if u can get Newton 2 cover ur shift, we can go out 2nite.'_

She was just about to respond, when she felt the same presence again.

"What do you want Edward?"

**Girl I thought that you were mine **

**But my broken hearts been shattered**

**One too many times **

Edward sighed. "Just coming to say sorry is all. I know this hasn't been the easiest day for you, with Forks' gossip, that is."

His voice had more effect on her than his name did anymore. She wanted him to ramble on with some sort of nonsense, just so she could hear more of it. But the phone vibrated in her hands, as if Jacob could read her mind and was telling her he was still around.

"Excuse me for a minute?" Bella asked, trying to be polite towards Edward, though he didn't deserve it in her eyes.

Edward nodded back, gesturing for her to continue. "

"Don't leave." Bella warned, picking up the phone.

Edward nodded again, though she didn't see it as she turned her back to him.

"Hey, jake. Sorry about that. Yeah, sure. Dinner and a movie. Okay. Sounds great. I'll tell Mike. No, he will, I'm sure. Yeah. I'll deal with it, only 2 more periods anyway. No, Jake don't do that. Billy will get pissed. Okay, okay, I know you don't care if you piss your father off. Okay, fine then. I will be pissed if you skip. Because there's no reason to. I'm a big girl, Jake. Okay. Thank you. See you tonight. Love you too. Bye."

Bella turned back to Edward, putting the phone in her pocket. "Sorry about that. You were saying?"

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to try 'us' out again, but unless you talk to your cousin like that, my guess is that you're already taken."

"Cut the crap Edward. I know you were outside my house in the forest yesterday. I know you saw Jake and I and I know you heard me tell you goodbye." Edward was surprised by such fierceness from her. "So if I'm the only reason you came back to Forks, you might as well just leave again."

**And I don't want to see you anymore **

**I'm just not that strong**

**I love it when you're here **

**But I'm better when you're gone **

"You don't want me here?" Edward asked, almost studdering, though thought impossible for a vampire.

"No" Bella replied, throwing his words back at him. "I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened one and a half years ago made me realize that it's time for a change. Because, I'm … not strong enough to fall into your trap again just for you to leave when you get bored of me again. It'll kill me next time. So there just can't _be_ a next time." She had changed his words to fit what she needed, but he recognized them as his own, just parodied. The hurt radiated from his eyes and Bella's head and heart was torn between satisfaction that he had finally begun feeling a _fraction_ of what she had felt a year ago, and hurt, from seeing _him_ hurt; the part that still loved him bathed in that, almost giving in.

**I'm certain that I've given and oh how you can take **

**There's no use in you lookin**

**There's nothin left for you to break **

**Baby please release me **

**Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces **

"If I would've come just a little sooner." Edward whispered to himself. "If _you_ would've waited a little longer. We could've stayed together. Like iit used to be. Please Bella. I'm asking you now to pick between me and Jacob."

Bella's eyes became furious and she wanted to punch him so badly, though she knew she would probably shatter her hand. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I don't want to speak to you. I don't want to even look at you. Why can't you just take a clue and get out of my life? I'm in love again. And this time, it's not with someone who's always down on himself and always contemplating leaving me in the dust. Just leave!"

"No. Not again. He's a werewolf Bella. And he'll imprint one day. And I'll be waiting in the wings. When you need me again. You just wait. The day will come. And I will bathe in its ironic blasphemy." He yelled angrily, before running off.

**Someone let you down again **

**So you turn to me, your convenient friend **

**Oh but I know what you're doin**

**And what you hope to find **

**I've seen a thousand times **

**All the fire we had before **

**Are now just bitter ashes **

**Left scattered on the floor**

And the day did come, not but a few months later. Jacob had personally come to Bella's house, sat her down and explained to her exactly what had happened. He cried with her, sobbing into her shirt and appoligized again and again for hurting her, saying he didn't mean for it to happen. And she cried herself to sleep, cursing Edward Cullen to the deepest depth of hell, for his words mocked her throughout the night, showing up again and again, almost as if he were right there.

The next day, she did, in fact, walk up to him, with a tear stained face, begging for forgiveness and telling him what happened, sobbing as she went. She launched herself at him, her arms reaching around his neck and her lips pressing against his unmoving ones.

A grim smile lit his face, almost sorry, as he reached his hands behind his neck and gently pulled her hands away.

"Bella Swan. All you're looking for is an escape from the betrayal you're feeling. I've lived over 100 years, and I've seen it over 100 times. Nothing will become of it, Bells. It's a sorry waste of time. There cannot be another 'us'. We cannot be together again. There's nothing there, no lust, hope, desire nor passion left in your heart. Only jealousy and betrayal."

**And I don't want to see you anymore **

**I'm just not that strong **

**I love it when you're here **

**But I'm better when you're gone **

**I'm certain that I've given and oh how you can take **

**There's no use in you lookin**

**There's nothin left for you to break **

**Baby please release me **

**Let my heart rest in pieces**

**Yeah..**

**I don't want to see you anymore **

**I'm just not that strong **

**I love it when you're here babe**

**But I'm better when you're gone **

**I'm certain that I've given and oh how you can take **

**There's no use in you lookin**

**There's nothin left for you to break **

**Baby please release me **

**We both know that you don't need me**

**Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces**

**Let it rest..**

Edward leant in for one more kiss upon her wet-with-tears lips that he had longed to kiss for almost 2 years now. His thumbs wiped at her tears, as he whispered in her ear.

"Good bye Bella."


	3. In response to unsigned hate

To the writer (Crazydoglady) of this review: "WTF THAT SUCKED WHY WHY WHY SERIOUSLY U COULDA LIKE HAD IT END  
UP WITH B/J BUT OHHH NO U JUST HAD TO LEAVE BELLA IN THE DIRT UGH"

I don't believe you actually read the story. Jacob imprinted. Did you miss that while you were formulating your hate in your mind? Did you skip over that detail when you clicked review?

I can't deny that the story sucked, because let's be real, I wrote it quite a while ago, and while my writing skills - I feel - have improved, they haven't improved that much.

Hopefully though, you'll see this and remember to READ the story and possibly even the lyrics if it is a songfic like this one was, before you send flames.

Or at least have the balls to sign into your account and post a real review if you're going to flame.


End file.
